dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Super Hero Girls: Mermaid Adventure
On the beach, the Supers find themselves turned into mermaids by a trident, and they decided to go swimming in an underwater exploration, only to find that the trident that made their transformation was also one of five tridents, and they have to find them and hurry to the surface before sundown. Characters: *Supers: **Supergirl (Anais Fairweather) - her mermaid form is a light blue seashell bra with her emblem on it, and a dark blue tail **Wonder Woman (Grey Griffin) - her mermaid form is a red seashell bra with her emblem on it, and a blue tail **Batgirl (Mae Whitman) - her mermaid form is a purple seashell bra with her emblem on it, and a black tail **Poison Ivy (Tara Strong) - her mermaid form is a green seashell bra with leave features, and a green tail **Katana (Stephanie Sheh) - her mermaid form is a grey seashell bra with her emblem on it, and a red tail **Bumblebee (Teala Dunn) - her mermaid form is a black seashell bra with her emblem on it, and a yellow tail **Harley Quinn (Tara Strong) - her mermaid form is a blue seashell bra with her emblem on it, and a white tail **Caitlyn Snow/Frost (Danica McKellar) - her mermaid form is a purple seashell bra with her emblem on it, and a pink tail **Mera (Erica Lindbeck) - her mermaid form is a Teal seashell bra with her M emblem on it, and a Seafoam Green tail **Starfire (Hynden Walch) - her mermaid form is a Green seashell bra and a Dark Green tail **Stargirl (Natalie Lander) - her mermaid form is a Viridian seashell bra with her white star emblem on it, and a Vermillion tail **Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee (Sheena Easten) - her mermaid form is a White seashell bra with a skeleton head on it, and a Silver tail *Carhybdis (Michael Leon Wooley) - the main antagonist, a former Atlantian now plants new seeds of destruction on the Ocean, his goal is to steal all 5 of the Tridents of the Oceans so he can take control of the water. *Fisherman (Dee Bradley Baker) - the secondary antagonist, he, Black Manta and King Shark were hired by Carhybdis to take down the League. *Black Manta (Kevin Michael Richardson) - the tertiary antagonist, he, Fisherman and King Shark were hired by Carhybdis *King Shark (Kevin Michael Richardson) - the quaternary antagonist, he, Fisherman and Black Manta were hired by Carhybdis *Garth (Will Wheaton) - Aquaman's partner and often get reprimanded for his arrogance. *Lagoon Boy (Yuri Lowenthal) - old friend of Garth and was trying to get into the academy. *Vulko (Piotr Michael) - the Aquatics teacher. Plot: ??? Songs: *Mermaid Party (from Barbie: The Pearl Princess) - played at a party the transformed Supers dance at *By the Beautiful Sea - played by Mera enjoying the Ocean. *Into the Deep - song by Charybdis. Trivia: *Locations of each 5 Tridents: #1: Atlantic Ocean #2: Pacific Ocean #3: Southern Ocean #4: Indian #5: Arctic Ocean Category:Warner Bros. Category:Movies